dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Timeline
This page consists of the official timeline of the ''Dragon Ball'' meta-series based on the ''Dragon Ball'' manga by Akira Toriyama.The timeline is provided by Toei Doga in Daizenshuu 7 and in the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files books While some events and characters do not appear in the original manga (Garlic Jr., Cooler, Broly, Pikkon, Dragon Ball GT, etc.), all the movie and filler characters with their history have been included in official timelines. The events of the Future Trunks' alternate timeline and Cell's alternate timeline are also included and clearly noted. ''Dragon Ball'' History Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *'Time Immemorial' :Majin Buu comes into existence, going through cycles of destruction and hibernation.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 *'Year 41' :The Super Dragon Balls are formed by Zalama. *'Year 42' :Zalama formed an original refraction technique for the Super Dragon Balls to appear as a star far away. *'Over 100 million years Before Age' :The earliest Kais are thought to exist.Daizenshuu 7, February 25, 1996 *'About 75 Million years Before Age' :The 15th generation Supreme Kai, Old Kai, is sealed into the Z Sword by the short-tempered Beerus after an argument over some trifling thing during one of their coordination meetings held every 1,000 years. *'About 5 Million years Before Age' :The evil wizard Bibidi successfully summons Majin Buu. The monster destroys thousands of planets in the following years. Four of the five Supreme Kais are killed, South Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai, are also absorbed by the monster, adding an aspect of good to him, as well as changing his appearance. East Supreme Kai manages to kill Bibidi and leaves Buu's shell on Earth. *'Tens of thousands of years Before Age' :Annin begins her service of protecting the Furnace of Eight Divinations on the border between the living world and the Other World. *'Approximately 6233 Before Age' :Mijorin protects his planet by fending off an army of evil invaders.Dragon Ball Z episode 196, "Tournament Begins" *'4237 Before Age' :Garlic Jr.'s ancestors migrate to planet Earth from their home, the Makyo Star. *'2833 Before Age' :Sarta protects his planet from deadly meteorites. *'739 Before Age' :Princess Snake becomes the princess of Snake Way, and settles into her castle alongside it. *'Approximately 238 Before Age' :The original Super Saiyan appears and wreaks havoc across the universe. *'237 Before Age' :Turtle is born.Dragon Ball Z episode 117, "Krillin's Proposal" *'226 Before Age' :Hirudegarn is reborn by the power of the Kashvar on the planet Konats, sparking the Hirudegarn war. A Konatsian Wizard defeats Hirudegarn with an enchanted sword and with the help of Tapion and Minotia, using magical ocarinas. Tapion and Minotia are locked into music boxes and are sent to completely opposite sides of the universe.Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, 1995 *'Approximately 50 Before Age' :Korin and Bandages the Mummy are born. *'Age 176' :Fangs the Vampire is born. *'Approximately Age 250' :Fortuneteller Baba begins her fortune-telling business. *'Age 261' :King Yemma travels Snake Way to receive training from King Kai. Princess Snake meets him and falls in love. :On Namek, violent storms ravage the planet and destroy many of the life-giving Ajisa plants, causing a drought. Katas sends his son away on a space ship to avoid death, but the storms stop and no one follows him. All Namekians, except for Guru, perish. The child is forced to land on the planet Earth. *'Age 430' :Master Roshi is born. *'Age 431' :The nameless son of Katas becomes the apprentice of Earth's current Kami, along with Garlic. *'Age 448' :Master Roshi turns 18 and continues training under Master Mutaito. He falls in love with Fanfan. *'Approximately Age 450' :Master Roshi climbs Korin Tower and reaches the top. He begins his training with Korin to obtain the Sacred Water. *'Age 451' :King Kai's encounter with Beerus. *'Approximately Age 453' :Master Roshi is able to retrieve the Sacred Water from Korin, after three years of trying. *'Age 459' :Mercenary Tao is born. *'Age 461' :Garlic tries to take over the Earth in response to Earth's Kami not choosing him as his successor. He is defeated and trapped by Kami. The child of Katas is the chosen one and ascends to the throne of Kami after separating himself from the evil in his being. :The evil in Kami's being separates and forms King Piccolo. The King Piccolo wars begin. Piccolo leads a reign of terror across the Earth, but is sealed in the Electric Rice Cooker by Mutaito's Evil Containment Wave. Mutaito dies as a result of performing the move. *'Age 467' :The four Kais (North Kai, South Kai, West Kai, and East Kai) get together for one of their few reunions. *'Age 470' :Kami creates the Dragon Balls.DBZGT Legacy > Complete Character Guide: S *'Age 474' :The demon king Dabura inspects the Earth. *'Approximately Age 550' :The first Saiyans land on Planet Plant (later known as Planet Vegeta) in a mysterious ship. *'Age 553' :Master Roshi starts his world famous collection of dirty magazines. *'Approximately Age 650' :Roshi finds the Three-Star Dragon Ball washed up on his island. *'Age 650 May 7' :The 1st World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 658' :Grandpa Gohan is born. *'Age 662' :Kami tells Mr. Popo what he remembers about his childhood. *'Age 672' :Tokunoshin Omori is born. *'Age 691' :Manpuku Okawari is born. *'Age 698' :Boss Rabbit is born. *'Age 702-712' :Nappa is born. *'Age 705' :Hondawara is born. *'Age 708' :Kurikinton Soramame and Hijiki are born. :Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief are born near this year. *'Age 710' :King Chappa is born. *'Age 711' :Asao is born. *'Age 713' :Tamagoro Katayude is born. *'Age 715' :Emperor Pilaf, Ninja Murasaki and Mozuku are born. *'Age 717' :Giran and Senbei Norimaki are born. *'Age 720-730' :The Saiyan-Tuffle war takes place. *'Age 721' :Nam and Tori-Bot are born. *'Age 722' :Tights, Midori Yamabuki and General Blue are born. *'Age 723' :An Azuki is born. *'Age 726' :Ranfan and Aoi Kimidori are born. *'Age 730' :Mercenary Tao begins his career as a mercenary. :Taro Soramame and Tsururin Tsun are born. *'Age 731' :The Saiyans are annexed by the galactic overlord Frieza and start conquering planets to sell. King Vegeta marries his queen. *'Age 732' :Vegeta, Akane Kimidori, Peasuke Soramame and Tsukutsun Tsun are born. *'Age 733' :Yamcha and Tien Shinhan are born. *'Age 733. May 8' :Earth's current king, King Furry, is sworn in. *'Age 733, August 18' :Bulma is born. *'Age 734' :Hoi claims to have started his search of Earth for Tapion. *'Age 735' :Yajirobe is born. :Baby swears vengeance against the Saiyans for wiping out the Tuffles. He devises the "Universal Tsufruization Plan" in order to revive the Tuffles.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 :Frieza starts to feel misgivings toward the Saiyans. It begins a period of controlled chaos. :The Oracle Fish predicts that Beerus will meet an "enemy of threat" in 39 years. In response, Beerus slumbers for 39 years to await this future challenge. *'Age 736' :Mr. Satan and Krillin are born. *'Between Age 732 and 737' :Tarble is born. *'Age 737' :Chi-Chi is born. :Goku and the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly are born the same day.Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, 1993 :The Saibamen are developed by a Saiyan scientist. :Chi-Chi's mother dies from an illness. :Broly and his father, Paragus, are tried and put to death. They are thrown into a wasteland. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku take place. :The events of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock take place. :Cooler allows Goku's Attack Ball to flee as it would be his brother's burden, not his.Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, 1991 :During the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Broly and Paragus manage to survive due to Broly first utilizing his energy shield. :The Galactic King assigns Jaco to travel to Earth and try to prevent Goku, the approaching Saiyan from destroying it.Dragon Ball Minus *'Age 737, Between June and August' :Goku lands on Earth and is found by Grandpa Gohan. *'Age 738' :Goku hits his head on a rock after falling down a cliff. He stops being a reckless and vicious child and becomes a happy, fun-loving boy. :Chiaotzu is born. *'Age 739' :A fire spirit is unleashed and sets Pleasant Mountain, where the Ox-King and his daughter live in a castle, on fire. The Ox King and his daughter are trapped at the bottom of the mountain. The mountain is renamed Mountain Fry-Pan. :The events of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman take place: :The Oracle Fish predicts that Beerus will meet an "enemy of threat" in 39 years. In response, Beerus slumbers for 39 years to await this future challenge. *'Age 740' :Oolong and Puar are born. :Krillin begins his training at the Orin Temple. :A parasitic organism with mind control abilities and the racial memory of the Tuffle stored in it, arrive on planet M-2. Dr. Myuu finds the parasite and is taken over by it. He uses the knowledge of advanced technology gained from the memories to begin plans to take over his world. *'Age 745' :Senbei Norimaki creates Arale on May 17th. :Gatchan #1 is born. *'Age 746' :Pigero is born. :Dr. Mashirito creates Caramel Man 001 and begins his conquest to conquer the world and use it to destroy the Moon. Dr. Slump chapter 67, "Dr. Mashirito's Ambition: Part 1" :The next day Mashirito goes to Penguin Village to destroy Arale after hearing that she is stronger and ends up being defeated after she destroys Caramel 001.Dr. Slump chapter 68, "Dr. Mashirito's Ambition: Part 2" :Chivil, an imp from Hell visits Penguin Village and befriends Arale and Gatchan. Somewhere around this time, the Moon is restored once again.Dr. Slump chapter 72, "Chivil's Work" *'Age 747' :Yamcha meets Puar. *'Age 748' :The "immortal" phoenix Roshi was raising dies of food poisoning. Roshi's sea turtle gets lost while gathering mushrooms. :Senbei Norimaki and Midori Yamabuki get married. :Gatchan #2 is born. *'Age 749' :Dr. Mashirito creates Obotchaman on New Years Day. :During the first ten days of April, Bulma enters Senior High School in West City. :Turbo Norimaki is born. :Bulma discovers the 2-Star Dragon Ball in her basement. :Omori, Jaco, Tights, and Katayude reunite on the former's island for a temporary reunion. :Bulma discovers the 5-Star Dragon Ball in a cave to the north. ''Dragon Ball *'Age 749, September 1''' :Bulma on her summer vacation searching for the Dragon Balls meets Goku and discovers that the sphere he owns is actually the 4-Star Dragon Ball. *'Age 749, September 2' :Goku and Bulma meet Master Roshi, and he gives them the 3-Star Dragon Ball and the Flying Nimbus as rewards for bringing him his turtle back and giving it water. *'Age 749, September 5' :Goku stops the reign of the "terrible" Oolong, and an old woman gives Bulma and him the 6-Star Dragon Ball. *'Age 749, September 6' :Goku, Bulma, and Oolong meet Yamcha and Puar for the first time. Goku and Yamcha fight briefly and it ends in a draw. *'Age 749, September 7' :Goku defeats Yamcha. Yamcha and Puar decide to secretly follow Goku, Bulma and Oolong on their quest. *'Age 749, September 9' :Master Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fry-Pan Mountain. Unfortunately, the blast is too strong and destroys the mountain as well as the castle. Among the debris, the 7-Star Dragon Ball is found. *'Age 749, September 10' :Goku sends Boss Rabbit and his gang to the moon. Mai and Shu steal all but one of the Dragon Balls from Goku and the gang. Once the Dragon Balls are gathered, Pilaf summons Shenron at night and Oolong wishes for panties. Later, Goku looks at the moon and turns into a Great Ape, destroying Pilaf's castle. *'Age 749, September 11' :Goku and Krillin become Master Roshi's students after finding a girl named Launch for him. Later, Roshi moves his house to a larger island, and Goku and Krillin prepare for their tough training with the martial arts master. *'Age 749, September 12' :Roshi, Krillin, and Launch spend the day in bed due to eating poisonous puffer-fish the night before. *'Age 749, September 13' :Goku and Krillin begin their tough training under Master Roshi. They spend the next eight months training. *'Age 750, April 6' :Goku and Krillin increase the weights of the shells on their backs to 40 kg. to increase the results of their training. *'Age 750, April 8' :Yamcha leaves West City to train in the wild. *'Age 750, April 18' :Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army begins his search for the Dragon Balls. *'Age 750, May 6' :Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi leave Kame House to participate in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Age 750, May 7' :The 21st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Jackie Chun wins. Goku takes second place. *'Age 750, May 8' :Goku, the Red Ribbon Army and Pilaf struggle for control of the Dragon Balls. The Red Ribbon Army obtain the 6-Star Dragon Ball from Pilaf's base in the desert. They also get the 5-Star Dragon Ball. Goku and Chi-Chi meet again in the Ox-King's village. :After defeating Colonel Silver, Goku ends up in Jingle Village from one of the Red Ribbon Army's airplanes and then destroys the Red Ribbon's Muscle Tower in the north. *'Age 750, May 9' :Bulma repairs Goku's broken Dragon Radar. Goku and General Blue fight in the sky above Penguin Village. Arale beats Blue by herself. Mercenary Tao kills General Blue. Goku is beaten by Mercenary Tao at the base of Korin Tower. Goku begins climbing the tower. *'Age 750, May 10' :Goku reaches the top of Korin Tower and begins his training to take the Sacred Water from Korin. *'Age 750, May 12' :After 3 days of training Goku finally obtains the Holy Water which was only plain tap water. Goku defeats Mercenary Tao at the base of Korin Tower and single-handedly destroys the entire Red Ribbon Army. In Fortuneteller Baba's battle arena, Goku is reunited with his dead grandfather. *'Between Age 750 and 753' :Goku begins his training to run around the world. In Chao village he fights Plague and Terror. Goku meets Master Chin and fights Sky Dragon in the Master of Martial Arts contest. Goku enters the Demon World and fights the ruler of Demon Land, Shula. Goku saves InoShikaCho and meets Tien Shinhan for the first time. *'Age 753 May 5' :Goku swims to Papaya Island where the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament will take place. *'Age 753 May 7' :The 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Tien Shinhan wins. Goku comes in a close second. :Krillin is killed by Tambourine and King Piccolo appears. *'Age 753, May 9th' :Goku kills King Piccolo. Piccolo gives birth to his reincarnation, Piccolo Jr. Goku reaches Kami's Lookout and trains there for the next three years with Mr. Popo and Kami. *'Age 755' :Chico is born. *'Age 756' :Sharpner, Erasa and most of Gohan's other schoolmates at Orange Star High School are born. *'Age 756, May 7' :The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament begins. Goku becomes engaged to Chi-Chi. Goku defeats Piccolo Jr. and wins the tournament for the first time. Planning for Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding begins, but a mysterious fire erupts and traps the Ox-King inside with Chi-Chi's wedding dress. *'Age 756, May 8' :Goku travels to Mount Gogyou, the home of the Furnace of Eight Divinations where he meets his dead grandfather again. He fixes the hole in the bottom of the furnace and the flames cease around the Ox-King's castle. Goku and Chi-Chi are married. :Videl is born. *'Age 757, May' :Gohan is born. :Videl is born. ''Dragon Ball Z *'Age 760-770''' :Dr. Myuu finds the alien Rilldo and turns him into a Machine Mutant. Rilldo uses his powers to complete the conquest of planet M-2. The Machine Mutants begin gathering energy to be absorbed by Baby. *'Age 760' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone take place. :The beginning and end of the Tritek war. *'Age 761 October 12' :Raditz arrives on Earth to retrieve his brother. Goku and Raditz are killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Vegeta and Nappa go into a state of suspended animation and head for Earth. *'Age 761, Between October and December' :Gohan begins his survival training. Yamcha is employed as a professional baseball player. *'Age 762, March' :Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Yajirobe train at Kami's Lookout. *'Age 762 April 29' :Goku arrives at King Kai's planet. *'Age 762 May 9' :Goku finally catches Bubbles the monkey. *'Age 762, May 23' :Goku cracks Gregory on the head with the hammer. *'Age 762, May' :Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha make a spiritual trip to the old Planet Vegeta (Plant at the time). They are all easily killed by two weak Saiyans. When they return to their bodies they decide to continue training hard. *'Age 762, November 2' :Goku is resurrected after completing his training under King Kai. *'Age 762, November 3' :Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth. The Z Fighters battle the Saibamen and Yamcha is killed. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Chiaotzu face off against Nappa. Chiaotzu, Tien and Piccolo are killed. Goku arrives and defeats Nappa, who is killed for his loss by Vegeta. The battle between Goku and Vegeta ends in a draw. Vegeta leaves Earth to get healed. :A micro-sized robot is deployed by Dr. Gero to collect blood samples from the strongest fighters for use in the construction of Cell. *'Age 762, November 4' :Goku, Krillin and Gohan are hospitalized in the Wukong Hospital. *'Age 762, November 7' :Krillin and Gohan leave the hospital. *'Age 762, November 9' :The reconstruction of Kami's spaceship is completed. *'Age 762, November 14' :Bulma completes her lessons in the Namekian language. Gohan, Krillin and Bulma leave for Namek. *'Age 762, November 21' :Vegeta lands on Planet Frieza 79. *'Age 762, December 13' :Vegeta's injuries are completely healed. He leaves immediately for Namek. *'Age 762, December 18' :Vegeta, Cui, Bulma, Krillin and Gohan all land on Namek at about the same time. Goku leaves for Namek. Dende takes Krillin to meet Grand Elder Guru. Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha arrive at King Kai's planet and begin their training there. *'Age 762, December 19' :Vegeta steals a Dragon Ball from a Namekian village. Zarbon defeats Vegeta and takes his beaten body to Frieza's ship to heal him for interrogation. *'Age 762, December 20' :Vegeta is healed. He tricks Frieza and steals his five Dragon Balls. He fights Zarbon a second time and kills him. Krillin takes Gohan to meet Guru. By Frieza's orders, the Ginyu Force's mission to Yardrat is delayed. They leave for Namek. *'Age 762, December 23' :Goku completes his training under 100 times normal Earth gravity. He nears Namek. *'Age 762, December 24' :Captain Ginyu steals the Dragon Balls from Vegeta. Vegeta kills Guldo. Goku arrives on Namek and defeats Jeice, Burter and Recoome, sparing their lives. Vegeta kills Jeice, Burter and Recoome. Captain Ginyu accidentally exchanges bodies with a frog. Dende uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish Piccolo back to life and on Namek. Guru dies from a heart attack. The battle with Frieza begins. Dende, Vegeta, and Krillin are killed by Frieza. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Mr. Popo collects all the Earth Dragon balls and wishes all the victims of Frieza back to life. Frieza is sliced into pieces by his own Death Saucer. Namek explodes. Guru dies of old age. *'Around Age 762' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest take place. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might take place. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug take place. *'Age 763, May 3' :Krillin and Yamcha are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. Vegeta leaves Earth (anime only). *'Age 763, September 9' :Tien and Chiaotzu are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. The refugee Namekians are transported to New Namek by the third wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls. *'Age 763, October' :After 5,000 years, the Makyo Star approaches the Earth, and Garlic Jr. is freed from the Dead Zone, but he is again defeated by Gohan and trapped for good in the Dead Zone after the Makyo Star is destroyed. *'Age 763, Exact Date Unknown' :Cell arrives from Age 788 in Future Trunks' Time Machine and goes underground to absorb nutrients. :Frieza's cyborg body is completed. *'Age 764, August' :Future Trunks arrives. He kills Mecha Frieza and his father King Cold. Goku returns to Earth. The Z Fighters learn of two androids that threaten Earth and will surface in three years. Future Trunks gives Heart Medicine to Goku for a Heart Virus that kills him in Future Trunks' timeline. :Alternate timeline: Goku returns to Earth and kills Frieza and King Cold.Dragon Ball Z episode 122, "Mystery Revealed" *'Age 764' :Vegeta undergoes gravity training to become a Super Saiyan. A relationship slowly develops between Vegeta and Bulma. Goku and Piccolo attend driving school to get their driver's licenses. *'Between Ages 764-767' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge take place. *'Age 766, November - December' :Alternate timeline: Future Goku dies of a heart virus. *'Late Age 766' :Trunks is born. :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks is born. *'Age 767, May 7' :The 24th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. Videl wins the junior tournament. *'Age 767, May 12' :Android 19 and Android 20 (Dr. Gero) arrive. Goku battles Android 19 but is stricken with the heart virus. Vegeta shows up saving Goku and kills Android 19. Yamcha takes Goku's body to his house. Piccolo battles Android 20 and Future Trunks shows up to help. Android 17, Android 18, and Android 16 are awoken. Android 17 kills Dr. Gero. The Z Fighters are defeated by Android 17 and Android 18. Cell shows up later that day. Piccolo and Kami fuse and Piccolo temporarily becomes the strongest Z Fighter. The Cell of the present is destroyed, along with Dr. Gero's underground lab, by Krillin and Future Trunks. :Alternate timeline: Slightly less powerful but more evil than in the main timeline, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 appear. All of the Z Fighters except Future Gohan, are killed by them. Kami also perishes as a result of Piccolo's death causing the Dragon Balls to become inert. *'Age 767, May 15' :Goku's heart virus is cured by the medicine Future Trunks brought from his time. :Vegeta and Future Trunks enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to try and surpass Super Saiyan. *'Age 767, May 16' :Piccolo fights Android 17 until Cell arrives. Cell reaches his semi-perfect form after absorbing Android 17. Goku and Gohan enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta battles Cell as a 2nd Grade Super Saiyan. He allows Cell to reach his perfect form by absorbing Android 18. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Perfect Cell defeats Vegeta and battles Future Trunks. Despite using his 3rd Grade Super Saiyan power, Future Trunks is defeated. *'Age 767, between May 12 and May 16' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! take place. *'Age 767, May 17' :Cell announces the Cell Games to the entire World. Goku and Gohan exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo enters it. *'Age 767, May 18' :Piccolo exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta enters it again. Gohan visits Chazke Village (Lime's village) and saves it from Mr. Borbonne's evil intentions. Gohan turns eleven. *'Age 767, May 19' :Goku and his family go for a picnic. At around noon, Cell single-handedly destroys the Royal Army. Dende becomes Earth's new Guardian. Vegeta exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Future Trunks enters it again. *'Age 767, May 20' :Future Trunks exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the second time. *'Age 767, between May 17 and May 26' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler take place. *'Age 767, between May 20 and the 25' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan take place. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans take place. *'Age 767, May 26' :At noon, the Cell Games begin. Mr. Satan faces Cell and is easily beaten. Goku battles Cell. He forfeits and tells Gohan to battle. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Cell, afraid of Gohan, starts to activate the bomb inside of him and Goku dies a second time by teleporting himself and Cell to King Kai's planet, sacrificing himself to save the Earth. Cell survives and returns stronger than ever. Gohan is able to overpower Cell and destroys him for good. :Bojack is released by the impact of Cell's explosion. *'Age 767, May 27' :Future Trunks returns to his future. Goku's funeral is held. *'Age 767, Unknown Date' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound take place. *'Age 767, Between May and June' :Goku visits Grand Kai's planet and meets him. Goku participates in the Afterlife Tournament. Goku fights Pikkon and is victorious. A documentary is broadcasted on TV covering the events of the life of the World Champion, Mr. Satan. *'Late Age 767' :Goten is born. *'Age 770' :Krillin and Android 18 are married. *'Age 771' :Marron is born. *'Age 773' :Supreme Kai and Kibito travel to Earth to search for the sphere in which Majin Buu is sealed in. *'Age 774, March 28' :Gohan finishes the first grade level at Orange Star High School. *'Age 774, April 7' :There's a sighting of the Gold Fighter in Satan City. Gohan begins the second grade level at Orange Star High School. He meets Videl. Gohan meets Bulma and works on a transformation suit for him so he can disguise himself while fighting crime. Gohan appears as the Great Saiyaman for the first time. *'Age 774, April 8' :Videl discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman. *'Age 774, April 9' :Gohan teaches Videl how to fly. South Kai checks out Goku's training. *'Age 774, April 10' :Vegeta finds out that Trunks is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. *'Age 774, April 20' :Videl masters the Sky Dancing technique. *'Age 774, Sometime between April 20 - May 6.' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming take place. *'Age 774, May 7' :The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Goku returns to Earth for a single day to compete in the tournament. Supreme Kai asks for the Z Fighters help in stopping Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. Vegeta kills Pui Pui. Goku kills Yakon. Gohan battles Dabura, but the match ends in a draw. Vegeta is turned into an evil disciple of Babidi. He battles Goku, but the match is stopped when they sense that Majin Buu has been released. Vegeta battles Buu and sacrifices his life trying to defeat him. Goku suggests the Fusion Dance to defeat Buu. Goku battles Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, but retreats as he wants the fusion of Goten and Trunks to be the one who kills Buu. Buu kills Babidi. Due to turning Super Saiyan 3, Goku is forced to return to the after-life early. Gohan mistakenly frees Old Kai from the Z Sword. Old Kai begins the ceremony to unleash Gohan's sleeping power. Buu befriends Mr. Satan and a puppy named Bee. Buu's evil and good sides split, causing the creation of the more powerful Super Buu. Buu kills almost every single being on Earth. *'Age 774, May 8' :The fusion of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks, battles Super Buu. Gotenks defuses, but Gohan arrives and easily thrashes Buu around using his newly awakened powers. Piccolo and Gotenks are absorbed by Buu. Old Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Buu absorbs Gohan. Vegeta returns to Earth with the help of Fortuneteller Baba. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito, and effortlessly pick Buu apart. Vegeta rips the Good Buu out of Super Buu, causing him to revert into his original form, Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth. Goku and Vegeta battle Buu on the world of the Kais. Porunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. *'Age 774' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly take place. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn take place. :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon take place. *'Age 774, September 7' :Shenron erases everyone's memories of Majin Buu. *'Age 775' :Dolltaki is employed by Dr. Myuu and is given his strongest Machine Mutant, Luud. Doltaki uses his skills as a swindler to create a scam religion on Planet Luud, the Luud Cult, and begins gathering energy from its adherents. By using Luud, Dolltaki transforms the followers of his religious sect into many dolls to gather the energy that Dr. Myuu needs to make Baby grow. *'Age 776' :The events of Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! take place. *'Age 780' :Bulla is born. :Alternate timeline: Future Gohan is killed by the Androids, and Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan out of anger (he could already use the Super Saiyan form before Future Gohan's death in the manga, while it is his first Super Saiyan transformation in the anime). *'Age 781, May 7' :The 27th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan wins. Buu comes in second place. *'Age 784, May 7' :The 28th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Goku leaves with Uub to train him. *'Age 784' :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks takes a Time Machine back to Age 764. He comes back after warning the Z-Fighters about the Red Ribbon Androids threat. *'Age 785' :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks takes the Time Machine back to year 767 to help the Z Fighters battle the Androids, and to find a way to defeat them in his time. :Cell Alternate timeline: Future Trunks returns after the defeat of the androids in the main timeline, with their blueprints. He manages to deactivate and destroy them in his time. :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks returns after the defeat of Perfect Cell in the main timeline and kills the androids. *'Age 788' :Cell alternate timeline: The Future Trunks of Cell's timeline is killed by the newly awoken Cell. Cell uses the machine to go back to Age 763 in order to absorb Android 17 and Android 18.Dragon Ball chapter 358, "The Time Machine"Dragon Ball chapter 363, "A Farewell to Arms" :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks plans to take a trip back to tell the Z Fighters he defeated the androids some years ago but is instead confronted by the newly awoken Cell, who he effortlessly kills. *'Age 967' :Pikkon and Goku are scheduled to receive a lesson from the Grand Kai (English dub only; the subs say the Grand Kai would train them in a few years from the time of the tournament). ''Dragon Ball Super *'Age 778''' :Gohan and Videl are married, and Videl becomes pregnant with her and Gohan's daughter, Pan.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013''The World of Dragon Ball, 2013 *'Age 778, August 18''' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Battle of Gods Saga take place. *'Age 779' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Resurrection ‘F’ Saga take place. :Pan is born. *'Age 780' :The events of the Champa Saga take place. The God of Destruction of the sixth universe, Champa wants to have a tournament between universe seven for their Earth. ''Dragon Ball GT The FUNimation dub places ''Dragon Ball GT ten years after the end of Dragon Ball Z, while the original dub and various original guides state it to be five years. The original guide dates are used here. *'Age 789' :Goku becomes a child again due to a wish made by Emperor Pilaf. Goku, Pan, and Trunks blast off into outer space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. After 9 months in outer space, Goku meets Baby. Baby escapes to Earth, where he takes control of almost every person and becomes more powerful. Baby uses the Black Star Dragon Balls to create New Planet Plant in Earth's orbit. Goku reaches Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Baby partake in a titanic battle, which ends with the death of Baby and the destruction of the Tuffle race. The Earth explodes and Piccolo dies. *'Age 790, May 7' :The 31st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner, and Majuub comes in second. In the junior division, Mugley comes in first, and Goku comes in second. *'Age 790' :Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu team up in Hell. A brainwashed Android 17 kills Krillin. The brainwashed and new Android 17's combine to form Super 17. Goku and Android 18 defeat Super 17. The Dragon Balls crack and the Shadow Dragons are released. All except one of the Shadow Dragons are defeated. Syn Shenron absorbs all seven Dragon Balls and becomes Omega Shenron. Goku battles Omega, only to be severely out-classed. Vegeta arrives and ascends to Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta, but defuse early. Goku kills Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb. Shenron returns to normal and grants one last wish, as long as Goku goes with him. Shenron then flies off with Goku. Goku stops to say good-bye to some of his friends. The Dragon Balls are absorbed into Goku's body and Goku is not seen for around 100 years. *'Age 859' :Bulma Leigh is born. *'Age 880' :Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. is born. *'Early Age 889' :Goku Jr. goes on a journey to find the Dragon Balls. He meets his great-great-grandfather Goku on the way. *'Age 889, May 7' :Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. fight in which may be the 64th World Tournament. :Pan spots her grandfather Goku, but is unable to catch up to him. ''Dragon Ball: Xeno'' *'Age 779' :Launch makes the news, somehow, as she jailbreaks successfully for the 100th time. *'Age 780' :Pilaf attempts to take over the world, only to fail yet again. *'Age 787' :The 29th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place on May 7th: Mr. Satan is the winner, and Mr. Buu comes in second. Mr. Satan's spectacular displays tremendously raise world-wide interest in martial arts and the World Martial Arts Tournament becomes an even more popular sport, immortalizing Mr. Satan and Mr. Buu as stars. :Dende resolves to deactivate the Dragon Balls: Old Kai had already expressed his disapproval of the Dragon Balls considering them to go against the natural order of the universe, and with the world now at peace, Dende worried having active Dragon Balls around may mean putting the Earth at risk. *'Age 790' :Mr. Buu creates a female Majin called Miss Buu after reading one of Mr. Satan's adult books, "Bob & Margaret", which he found in Mr. Satan's library. *'After Age 790' :The events of the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga take place: The Hell Gates are opened, Gohan achieves Super Saiyan 4, the Time Breaker leaders Mira, Towa, and Dabura are killed by the revived Broly, who is defeated by the heroes. Goten joins the Time Patrol. *'Age 791' :Baby Buu is born via the Love-Love Beam: the two parents tear off many pieces from various parts of their bodies, mix them together, and birth life into the dumpling-shaped pieces by firing the beam into it. This event lead to the later appearance of an entire Majin race, which is a playable race in Dragon Ball Online. *'Age 793' :Mr. Satan retires from fighting, and starts the Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course in an attempt to make money. *'Age 794' :Mr. Satan's granddaughter Pan becomes a martial arts instructor: with customer claims that Mr. Satan's Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course is worthless rapidly spreading, disgruntled customers flood Satan House, prompting Pan to subdue them. The event becomes a big scandal and the Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course is then rebranded as the Pan Fighting Network, with Pan as the instructor. :Afterwards, Pan asks Bulma to help her develop a system for people to battle each other across long distances so that she could create a Telecommunicated Martial Arts Dojo. From this point on, the sports-like fighting course became very popular, especially among young people. *'Age 796' :Mr. Satan's film "Satan Legend" is released. Those influenced by the film began studying how to control their ki from Pan, forming the origin of the present Martial Artist class. *'Age 801' :Goku goes missing: realizing his death is imminent and wanting to settle their rivalry, Goku leaves the Earth with Vegeta for a final battle. Years later, a supernova explosion is detected; it is assumed to be from Goku and Vegeta's battle. *'Age 804' :Gohan begins research for his book Groundbreaking Science. This event leads to the creation of Trunks and Goten's Kikoukenjutsu Sword School in the following year, Age 805, and Krillin and Tien's revived Turtle and Crane schools in Age 821. As a result, by Age 1000, many Earthlings have taken up advance martial arts and understand ki control. *'Age 805' :Trunks and Goten create the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School, which teaches the principle of channeling ki energy through swords to increase strike power. *'Age 820' :Mr. Satan dies. The King of Earth honors him with a national funeral. :The remnants of the Galactic Frieza Army attack Earth for the Dragon Balls, but are defeated with the aid of Trunks and Goten's Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. It is currently unknown if the attack has anything to do with Mr. Satan's death. *'Age 821' Krillin and Tien begin teaching the revived Turtle School and Crane School. *'Age 825' The theme park "Boo World" opens. Most of its employees are Majin. *'Age 826' Yajirobe begins cultivating Senzu Beans at the base of Korin Tower. *'Age 834' Majin Mani Mani protects people from Freeza's remnants and dies in battle. His death leaves a huge impact on many Majins. *'Age 850' Future Trunks travels to this time on the orders of the Supreme Kai of Time to use Toki Toki City as a base for the Time Patrol. Future Trunks summons the Future Warrior to aid in fixing history.http://dbx.bngames.net/world/ The Future Warrior travels back in time and fixes history's problems, defeating Towa and Mira along the way, and finally the Demon God Demigra *'After Age 850' Towa regenerates Mira's body, the war between the Time Patrol and Dark Makai army begins, with the energy from the Time Patrol's battle with Super Mira and Evil Bardock, Towa manages to get more energy to break the seal on the Demon Realm and Dabura returns. The Time Breakers are defeated, and retreat. They later go through with several other plans involving travelling to the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT eras until the three leaders of the organization are killed by Broly. Goten joins the Time Patrol. *'Age 851' Mira attacks New Namek. The Namekians are forced to migrate to Earth. *'Age 853' The Namekians on Earth reform a land to make it look more like Planet Namek and call it Porunga Rocks. *'Age 890' Constructions to use the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron are built. *'Age 891' In celebration of the 100th anniversary of the Majin race, a reconstruction of Buu's house. the "Majin Buu Memorial", is built. *'Age 900' The people of Planet Yardrat are put in charge of developing Time Machines. *'Age 940' Evil Namekians begin to spawn eggs. In the area which they live, there is an empty throne, and King Piccolo's "demon" kanji can be seen. *'Age 962' Capsule Corporation history museum opens. *'Age 972' Earth's conflict with the evil Namekians begins as their numbers grow. *'Age 974' An ethnologist named Doctor Hunbalt releases the Animal Data, a catalog of animals of the Earth. *'Age 988' The Paella Gang (a gang similar to the Pilaf Gang) takes control of the Kinoko Rocks area. *'Age 990' Popo Stones are built around the Earth. Paella is ready to conquer Earth. *'Age 991' Around this time, General Bon forms the Red Pants Army. He begins taking action, intent on restoring the animal-human nation.. *'Age 995' Showa Long betrays Capsule Corporation and joins the Paella Gang. *'Age 998' Mira's threat is made known. Piccolo, with the help of Dende, gathers forces to fend off Mira's invasion. Capsule Corporation begins to mass-produce a new kind of robot. *'Age 999' Similar to Future Trunks' arrival in Age 764 with knowledge of the threat the Androids posed to Earth, Time Patrol Trunks appears to inform the present timeline of the threat Mira poses to the universe. *'Age 1000' The present timeline of Dragon Ball Online and the idea starting time of the game. This year is commonly summarized with the loose translation, "Earth is divided into pieces," however, Earth and its inhabitants appear to be in no immediate danger. Still, there are enemies such as Mira, the evil Namekians, the Red Pants Army, and the Paella Gang, each party with sinister goals of their own. ''Dragon Ball Heroes *'Around Age 889': The events of ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission takes place. *'Around Age 889': The events of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi's Hero Mode takes place.'' ''Dragon Ball: Fusions'' *'Age 2016' Tekka and Pinijji make their wish to Shenron for an open martial arts tournament that decides who the strongest warrior from all space-time is, causing the Interval of time and space to come into existence - temporarily merging multiple eras and worlds into one. The two meet Bulma, who gives them the Time-space Radar to locate strong people. Trivia *Official guides such as the Daizenshuu use the terms "Age" and "Before Age" while many fan-made timelines of the Dragon World use a B.C. and A.D. calendar system, but there do not seem to be any significant events (such as the birth of a religious figure like Christ) to justify such a change. See also *Dragon Ball alternate timelines References External links *Dragon Ball Timeline at fullpowerdbz.com Category:Timeline Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Lists Category:Dragon Ball Super